Ditzy And The Doctor Episode: 1
by Jonathan Stancombe
Summary: welcome to Ditzy and the doctor this story is about how the most magical pony in a blue box met a grey and blonde mare meet in one unexpected event...
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1: Allons-y!

(The Doctor is alone and peacefully tinkering with his tardis in flight mode with the desktop theme set to coral)

*the doctor fixes the telepathic circuit panel*

"HAHA FANTASTIC! Now lets see if we can get her fl-"

*Suddenly the tardis collides with an unknown ship and causes the tardis to enter the gravity of another rift*

"NO NO NO NO!" *the tardis starts entering an atmosphere setting the exterior on fire and peeling some of the paint as well as scorching the box*

*the tardis starts screeching loudly and the doctor rapidly presses,flicks,twists and pushes controls in order to try and gain control of the scorched time machine*

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *the tardis soon then smashes into the ground creating a HUGE! crater on a hill right in front of a little grey and blond mare with a muffin*

(The crash from Ditzy Doo's perspective) What the-?*The little grey mare dropped her muffin from her mouth* She walked over to see if anypony was in there

"H-hello? I-is anypony in there?" asked the little grey mare.

*She looked around the scorched blue box again, nothing*

The little grey mare asked again, "Is a-anyp-pony in there?"

She was now shaking in fear. She was going to gallop away, but she also wanted to stay just in case. She soon had realized the blue box caused a crater.

"Oh my Celestia! This is the largest crater I have seen all muffin-loving life!" yelled the mare. After she noticed the crater she heard moaning sounds come from the blue box.

*A golden glow emerges and seeps through a gap in the door*

"Huh...what is this?" *the golden colored glow flows around the grey mare*

*The doors of the blue box suddenly open and smoke pours out along with a chestnut colored stallion with messy hair*

"HAHA THAT WAS FUN!" *The stallion notices the grey mare*

"Oh hello!" said the stallion

"H-h-hello..." said the mare

*the stallion itches his head* "Theres something i forgot..."

"and that is?..." said the mare

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" *the stallion passes out and the blue box closes and locks its doors*


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2: Gallifreyan?

(2 days after the grey and blonde mare takes the chestnut coloured stallion into her home)

*The grey mare stares at the chestnut coloured stallion and thinks*

"What in muffins name is this pony!"

*the stallion suddenly wakes and sits up and smells the air*

"Hmmm interesting the air is a bit different..."

* the grey mare stares at the stallion*

"Oh hello, I don't think I introduced myself properly...my name is The Doctor"

*the mares right eye wanders*

"Uh hello...my names Derpy..."

"That can't be your real name can it?" Said The chestnut coloured stallion

"N-no it's because everypony makes fun of my eyes..." said the grey mare

"Don't feel bad about yourself you look absolutely fine" said The Doctor

*The Grey mares eyes start getting focused on The Doctor*

"No one has commented anything nice about my eyes..." said the mare

"That's because they haven't noticed how talented you are and what you are capable of doing..." said The Doctor

"T-thank you...my real name is ditzy...ditzy doo"

"well it's nice to meet you Ditzy" said The Doctor

"Hmmmm do you know anyone with some clothes I could have?" said The doctor

"I think I have some..." said Ditzy

(The Doctor grabs a new blue suit and a brown trench coat along with a tie)

*Ditzy giggles* "you look cute with that tie" said Ditzy

*The Doctor smiles* "thank you ditzy, I do like this tie!"

*The Doctor's pocket glows*

"Doctor... Your pocket is glowing"said Ditzy

*The Doctor takes out a glowing key from his pocket*

"Oooooo it's ready!" Said the doctor

"what is ready?"said Ditzy

"The Tardis..." said The Doctor

"What's the Tardis?" Said Ditzy

"Its a big blue box, have you seen it?"

"Yes it's what you crashed here in..."  
said Ditzy

"Show me where it is..." Said the doctor

(meanwhile in central ponyville)

"WHAT IS THIS DESTINATION! EXPLAIN EXPLAIN EXPLAIIIIIIIN!"

"T-This is ponyville" said a pony

"LOCATION NOT IN MEMORY SYSTEM! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED, EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

*the dalek fires a beam at the pony and disintegrates it*

(Back at the crater)

"Wow the tardis did make a big crater huh..." Said the doctor

*Ditzy giggles* "yep! I originally thought that...thing was a shooting star...so I made a wish..."

"What was the wish?" said The Doctor

"Doctor!"teased Ditzy "I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true" *Ditzy giggles*

"I'll tell you something that is true..." Teased The Doctor

"what's that?" Ditzy replied

"That this box is...a bit bigger on the inside"

"Shut up!" *Ditzy giggles

"Watch me..."*The Doctor opens the doors to the Tardis and runs inside with ditzy curiously and slowly following him inside*

"WOW! This really is bigger on the inside!" *Ditzy opened her mouth in excitement*

"Wow you ponies are very similar to humans aren't you?" Replied The Doctor

"Humans? What are those? Are they like muffins?"said Ditzy in excitement

"No...there a type of race over 200,000 years old..."

"OOOH! I know a pony that loves racing! Her name is rainbow dash and she is the fastest pony in equestria!"

*The Doctor laughs* "Not that kind of race ditzy!" Teased the doctor

"Anyways" said the doctor

*The Doctor flicks a lever and the Tardis dematerialises* 


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3: The Threat Emerges

(the tardis appears in the center of ponyville)

*Ditzy flys out the tardis* "I SMELL MUFFINS!"

*Ditzy bolts into sugar cube corner*

*The Doctor runs after her* "Ditzy! *panting* wait for me!"

*they both sit down and order muffins* "so...uh...do you work here Ditzy?" The Doctor questioned

"Yep! im the best muffin maker in all of equestria!" Replied ditzy with pride

*the doctor chuckles to himself* (As the doctor is about to start eating his muffin, faint screaming is heard)

"...what was that?" Doctor and Ditzy said in unison

*The Doctors hearts stop beating for a second as he hears one word very faintly*

"...exterminate..." *The Doctor gets up as fast as he can looking around franticly*

"Whats wrong doctor?" asked ditzy

"Ditzy get to the tardis..."replied the doctor

"but-"said ditzy in a quick tone of a voice

"NOW!"The Doctor said worryingly

*ditzy nods and rushes into the tardis*

*The Doctor puts on his brown jacket and walks outside with a stern face*

*The Doctor walks infront of the Dalek*

"Hello again...long time no see...Dalek"

"YOU ARE NOT FROM THIS UNIVERSE!" replied the Dalek

"neither are you...now..two choices Dalek..."said The Doctor in a calm manor

"option one is that you leave this planet yet alone this UNIVERSE! alone and you will never concider touching it again..."

"option two is where i become the hero and take you down and save equestria with my bare han-ugh hoofs alone"

*the Daleks eyestalk stares at the Doctor*

"OPTION 3"

*The Doctor stares at the dalek*

" EXTERMINATE!, EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

*the Daleks shoots a beam and the Doctor flips dodging it by a mane*

*The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver*

"Until the end of time Dalek..." *the doctor sonics the dalek sending him back to the other universe*

*The Doctor runs into the tardis to check on ditzy*

"Ditzy! are you ok?"

"Ditzy?...

*Ditzy is gone from the tardis*

*The Doctor decides to venture for her as he flicks the lever and the tardis dematerlizes*

(Once upon a time there was a mare...she had blonde hair and she had bubbles on her... she had met the stallion of her dreams until she dissapeared the woke up in a dark, cold place as she **Cried Hoods Vows**...)


End file.
